


Для души

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Mini, Ratings: G, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Предупреждения: клан Учиха жив-здоров, в рамках этого вероятен ООСПримечание: Котацу — традиционный японский предмет мебели, низкий деревянный каркас стола, накрытый японским матрацем — футоном или тяжелым одеялом, на который сверху положена столешница. Под одеялом располагается источник тепла, часто встроенный в стол.Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012 в команду NarutoБета: Mritty, вычитка: Noire Soleil





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: клан Учиха жив-здоров, в рамках этого вероятен ООС  
> Примечание: Котацу — традиционный японский предмет мебели, низкий деревянный каркас стола, накрытый японским матрацем — футоном или тяжелым одеялом, на который сверху положена столешница. Под одеялом располагается источник тепла, часто встроенный в стол.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012 в команду Naruto  
> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Noire Soleil

В дверь настойчиво постучали.  
Итачи безотчётно потянулся к кунаю, нахмурился и поднялся с татами. Гостей он не ждал, для соседей было поздновато, да и случись что, стучали бы по-другому. Посыльные от Хокаге дверью вообще редко пользовались. Ворона с предварительным отчётом о завершённой миссии он отправил, ещё даже не переступив ворот Конохи, и ему разрешили полностью отчитаться завтра.  
Всё это устало пронеслось в голове за пару секунд, так же неосознанно, как возник кунай в руке. За дверью — Итачи знал это, уже открывая её, — стоял Саске.  
Взъерошенный, в распахнутом чунинском жилете, с гладкошёрстным чёрным котом в одной руке и сумкой — в другой.  
Итачи молча посторонился, пропуская нежданных гостей. От брата веяло уличным холодом и мрачной решимостью, а на щеке алела царапина.  
— Сделай чаю, — кивнул в сторону кухни Итачи и стал собирать сброшенную на пол униформу и бинты. Вымыться он успел — и на том спасибо.  
Выпущенный на волю, кот сразу свернулся на котацу, уже прогретом жаровней. Укол зависти и раздражения Итачи подавил, запихивая одежду в стиральную машину, а когда к запаху порошка прибавились вкусные ароматы с кухни, в животе неприлично, с переливами заурчало. Видимо, Саске решил не ограничиваться чаем и прихватил с собой еды. И даже если это не забота, а уловка, чтобы задобрить, Итачи был только за.  
Он устало потёр лоб, чуть не сшиб косяк на выходе из ванной комнаты и уставился на кота.  
— Откуда он?  
Присел за столик и глянул на брата. Спина, затянутая в чёрную водолазку, не закаменела от вопроса, значит, не в живности дело. Саске обернулся.  
— Подобрал на улице. Домашний, судя по всему, — пожал плечами. — Дети замучить пытались.  
Невольная улыбка тронула губы Итачи.  
— Хозяева не найдутся, отдам кому-нибудь.  
— Из-за отца?  
— Это моё решение, — отрезал Саске. — Я хочу пожить один, но не тащить же его на съёмную квартиру.  
Ясно. Опять повздорили. Хорошо, не из-за кота, а то сбегать из дому в восемнадцать лет только потому, что у отца аллергия на шерсть, — уже слишком. Немного интриговало, расскажет брат сам или придётся спрашивать. Или лучше вообще не трогать, дождаться, пока оба остынут.  
Итачи помассировал веки, повертел головой, разминая мышцы шеи и плеч. По коленям затоптался кот. Спать уже хотелось до дрожи, глаза слипались и всё тело ныло. Но приятные ароматы омлета и блинчиков будили аппетит. В руку ткнулась кошачья голова — Итачи её погладил, и почти сразу под ладонью завибрировало от урчания.  
На котацу вскоре возникли чайник и две пиалы, тарелки, соусы и салфетки. Кажется, Итачи всё-таки проваливался в дремоту, потому что не заметил, как брат расставил всё на столе и сел напротив. Разомкнув веки, Итачи увидел руки Саске, чуть желтоватые в искусственном свете, наливающие в пиалу улун. Выпрямился и поймал взгляд исподлобья.  
Сразу вспомнился семилетний ребёнок, лохматый, с круглыми щеками, дующийся на него за пропущенную тренировку, — сколько непримиримого вызова было в голосе! — или упрямо что-то требующий, реже — извиняющийся. Руки спрятаны за спину, взгляд в пол. Или расспрашивающий о чем-нибудь: ох, и намучился он с братом в его тринадцать. От знакомого выражения лица Итачи сразу расслабился, поддаваясь сонному теплу, хотел что-то спросить, но широко зевнул.  
А когда открыл глаза — облепила сплошная тьма.  
Итачи бросило в холодный пот, захолонуло в груди.  
Он дёрнулся, звякнула посуда на котацу, с колен дал дёру пригревшийся кот, а кромка столешницы, судя по сдавленному возгласу сбоку, врезалась в живот Саске.  
— Свет вырубили, — брат успокаивающе сжал пальцы на его плече.  
Итачи провёл по лицу подрагивающей ладонью, выдыхая. Чернота вокруг начала постепенно светлеть, проступили очертания предметов, мебели, силуэт брата. Саске поднялся, раздвинул шторы и распахнул окно. Синее небо в мелкой серебряной стружке звёзд, вычерченное прямоугольником оконной рамы, резко контрастировало с темнотой внутри комнаты.  
— Что с твоим зрением?  
— Всё нормально, — пробормотал он. Нахлынувший страх слепоты отступал, оставив после себя тянущую боль в желудке. — Это остаточные рефлексы, не волнуйся.  
После того, как на миссии ему повредили глаза, зрение иногда отказывало ещё в течение полгода — Саске несколько раз находился при этом рядом и видел... Восемь месяцев без рецидива, но дёргался Итачи с тех пор всё так же.  
Брат выразительно помолчал и спросил:  
— У тебя есть свечи? Вслепую ковыряться в еде неудобно.  
— Я не настолько романтичный, — отшутился, вспоминая, что дома нет ни единого предмета для души, только самое необходимое.  
— А у мамы они в кладовке лежат, помнишь?  
— Помню, — не удержавшись, Итачи дёрнул брата за мочку уха, и тот фыркнул как-то очень по-кошачьи. Жалобно запели пиалы, и он с удовольствием проиграл Саске в лёгкой потасовке, позволив опрокинуть себя на пол. Ноги под котацу согрелись, но от окна тянуло холодом ранней весны, студящим усталое тело. Прижав брата к себе, Итачи с наслаждением потрепал волосы на коротко стриженом затылке и вздохнул:  
— Какое одеяло пропадает.  
В отместку Саске укусил его в плечо.  
— Нет, меня ты оставишь на чёрный день, а пока будешь есть блинчики, — серьёзно проговорил Итачи, ощущая, как устраивается, кладёт подбородок ему на плечо Саске. Совсем маленьким тот часто прокрадывался посреди ночи, а порой — и днём, разваливался на «большом старшем брате», и только тогда легко и крепко засыпал. Так он защищался от чужого беспокойства и собственных страхов: те времена в Конохе были смутными и тяжёлыми.  
— Блинчики уже остыли, — голос Саске выдернул его из воспоминаний.  
— Микроволновка-но-дзюцу.  
— Фигня выйдет. Итачи, холостяцкая жизнь тебя испортила.  
— Да. Поэтому не всегда надо брать пример со старшего брата, — он ткнул пальцем в лоб Саске. Тот высвободился из захвата, сел, безучастно глянул в окно. Глаза к темноте уже приспособились, но профиль брата казался размытым, и вся его фигура таяла в полумраке.  
— Похоже, провода оборвало, соседи твои тоже без света.  
— Или они спят, как все порядочные люди.  
Лоб брата прочертила хмурая морщинка. Недовольство на лице, и снова привкус ностальгии, память, как фотографии: чуть выцветшие и потрёпанные по углам.  
— Извини, сейчас бы ты уже спал, а не…  
— Ничего страшного, Саске.  
Маленький или большой, какая разница? Всё равно — младший. А это вечные проблемы, беспокойство, внезапные визиты посреди ночи…  
— Как ты узнал, что я вернулся?  
На лице Саске появилось самодовольное выражение. Он выпрямился, вздёрнув подбородок, в глазах — хитринка, и этот надменно изогнутый уголок рта… всегда хотелось потрогать. Итачи не удержался, мягко ткнул в него пальцем. Брат поймал руку, прижал её к щеке и резко отпустил.  
В ладони незримым отпечатком осталось беспокойство.  
— Несложное дзюцу. Ты открываешь дверь — у меня хлопок и перенос.  
И продемонстрировал обрывок печати с победной ухмылочкой.  
— Только не говори, что примитивно! Зато действенно!  
Итачи сжал ладонь.  
— А с отцом что на этот раз?  
Саске замер, как пойманный зверь.  
— Я решил идти в АНБУ. Он против.  
Сгорбился, закусил губу, брови сошлись на переносице. Плыть против течения всегда тяжело, Итачи знал это по себе. Но, скорей, это он был послушным сыном, а Саске — тем, кто, возможно, изменит мир. Он и Наруто, и всё их поколение.  
— Хочешь, я с ним поговорю?  
Плечи брата расслабились, словно тот перестал падать и ухватился, наконец, за руку.  
— Нет, — мотнул головой. — Я всегда хотел оправдать его надежды, но теперь… я сам.  
— Хорошо.  
Подхватив тарелки, Итачи поднялся.  
— Микроволновка-но-дзюцу. И плед-но-дзюцу. А потом…  
— Футон-но-дзюцу, — кивнул Саске. Уголок губ вновь был чуть вздёрнут. — Запасной найдётся?  
— Если его не съела моль, — усмехнулся Итачи.  
— У меня с собой есть. Фуиндзюцу использовал, — добавил брат, поймав недоумённый взгляд.  
— И на что ты выменял эту технику у Наруто?.. Нет, Саске, не надо в меня кида…  
  
Проснулся он от топота босых ног и мысленно поставил брату незачёт по технике бесшумного передвижения.  
— Ты куда? — сонно спросил Итачи, зевая и щурясь. Рядом развалился кошак, и, потревоженный, тоже поднял голову на шум. Саске не преминул вместо ответа сообщить:  
— Как две капли воды.  
— Я не скажу тебе, где у меня лежат суши, — Итачи перевернулся на другой бок. Ещё полчаса можно было поспать.  
— Я уже нашёл. У них срок годности вышел, кстати.  
— Надеюсь, ты выяснил это до того, как съел их, глупый…  
— …маленький брат оставил тебе завтрак. Меня вызывает Хокаге. Скрести за меня пальцы.  
Итачи обернулся и поймал решительный блеск в глазах брата, стоящего в дверях. Махнул рукой, скрещивая пальцы другой под одеялом, и прежде чем снова заснуть, подумал, что надо будет отцу купить хорошего саке и поздравить с назначением младшего сына.  
За спиной тарахтел кот.


End file.
